


go away dualthcar

by hoarous



Series: completely gratuitous dualscar/sollux [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely gratuitous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	go away dualthcar

  



End file.
